


splits and cuts

by Fizaxbieber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, High School, Insecure Oikawa Tooru, Iwa-chan is a softie deep inside, Jealousy, Lots of kissing, M/M, More angst, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Oikawa babbles a lot, Oikawa is also whipped for Iwaizumi, Oikawa loves teasing, Secret Crush, Slight fluff, Volleyball, iwaoi - Freeform, lovely confessions, lowkey want this to be heart wrenching, maybe some steamy scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizaxbieber/pseuds/Fizaxbieber
Summary: Oikawa Tooru has been crushing on Hajime Iwaizumi for an awfully long amount of time.but Iwaizumi isn’t as oblivious as everyone thinks.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 25
Kudos: 152





	1. Oikawa babbles a lot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you read this story with love and care because I worked really hard on this fic and I can proudly say that you won't be disappointed. Enjoy!

  
Oikawa had always been a reserved kid. Rather than going out to play with his nonexistent friends, he enjoyed watching volleyball matches on television with his mother and father, who’d have a thing for sports. It might not seem much to others but it was enough for him. To be very honest, he preferred their company over anyone else’s.

His parents were a little concerned for him because other than school, he never goes out. So, when they insisted on him to go play outside and have fun, he was completely clueless and hopeless. With a volleyball tucked under his small arm which he received on his third birthday; Oikawa walked towards the nearest playground. There were many kids already playing and running around while he stood there, taking in the scene. Was he supposed to . . . just go there and start talking to them? The thought itself was embarrassing.

Oikawa clicked his tongue and ended up at the most isolated spot in the park, throwing his ball against a tree and tried to imitate the same moves he once saw on tv. There wasn’t much he could do alone but he was content for now. Not much time passed when a voice spoke from behind him.

“Why are you playing alone?”

Oikawa turned his head, forgetting about the ball momentarily. Standing a few feet away from him was a boy, probably the same height as his, spikey black hair and big brown eyes staring at him curiously with his hands resting on his hips.

Not seconds after, the ball he threw came to hit him back on the head, causing him to fall on his butt. A snicker bubbled out from the other boy and he stepped closer, taking a better look at Oikawa. “You’re so stupid.”

Oikawa felt the heat crawl onto his neck as he stood up as fast as he could, crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. “I’m not stupid.”

“So, why are you playing alone?” The kid asked again, raising a brow.

“I’m not alone.” Oikawa picked up his ball, wiping the dirt from it with his t-shirt and stretched his hand as if to prove his point. “I’ve got the ball keeping me company.”

He was being completely honest. Even though he was too shy to ask anyone else, he still enjoyed his own company. He wasn’t alone, he had the volleyball.

“You really are stupid but I like your theory.” The other boy’s lip split into the most beautiful grin Oikawa had ever seen. “I’m Hajime Iwaizumi. What’s your name?”

He muttered a very hesitant, “Oikawa Tooru.”

“Oikawa Tooru,” Hajime repeated, as if testing the way his name rolled off of his tongue and announced. “Let’s play together.”

Oikawa thought this Hajime kid was very bold and cool. He wondered why he would want to play with _him_ of all kids around. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Hajime nods, arms crossed across his chest.

“Okay.” Oikawa agreed, eyes avoiding looking at him straight forward. “But on one condition.”

He tilted his head. “What is it?”

Oikawa found his lips twitching up. “I get to call you Iwa-chan.”

**____________**

Oikawa and Hajime bonded better than they thought they would have. In fact, ever since their first meeting, both of them were kind of inseparable. They often played volleyball together in the same park, shared their video games, went to see several matches and even got a signature from their favourite players. Needless to say, both of them were obsessed with volleyball as much as they were obsessed with each other.

Before Oikawa knew it, Hajime was also in the frame of his family pictures and late-night dinners. His parents also adored him. Heck, Oikawa adored Hajime too. Sometimes, a little too much.

Over the years, Oikawa learned that, Hajime Iwaizumi wasn’t the most affectionate person out there. He was grumpy eighty percent of the time, hated unnecessary drama, loved to play against a strong team and complained a lot. Just like he was doing now.

“I hate winter,” Hajime muttered one afternoon when they were walking back to home. His nose was considerably red and Oikawa thought he _looked_ cute. He was barely wearing anything warm. He would, of course, feel cold. Not to mention, the wind was a lot harsher today.

“Does Iwa-chan want to hold my hand?” Oikawa asked in a teasing tone, a smile making its way to his lips. Perhaps it was him who wanted to hold Hajime’s hand more.

“In your dreams, _Shittikawa_.” Hajime scowled, letting out a deep breath. See, not a fan of affection at all.

“Your insults are getting boring.”

Oikawa has gotten used the weird nicknames given by his best friend but that doesn’t mean he approves them. Hajime does it every now and then, mostly to lighten the mood or to make fun of him. He still can’t decide whether he likes it or not.

"You think so, _Trashykawa_?" Hajime asked, irking a brow. His breath trembled as the wind rushed past them and he clenched his jaw. Oikawa wanted to punch him for being so stubborn.

"You can wear my scarf. I’m wearing extra clothes anyway. " He stated, already removing it off from his neck. "Here. Take it."

"It's fine."

"I said take it."

Oikawa pushed the soft material into his best friend’s hands while Hajime muttered something under his breath, _probably complaining_ but nonetheless, accepted the scarf. Oikawa’s hand slightly brushed against Hajime’s and he realised just how cold he actually was.

“Holy crap. You’re freezing, Iwa-chan.”

“I’m not.” Hajime denied right in front of his face, wrapping the scarf around his neck and buried his nose in it. _Yeah, sure_. Oikawa thought and stopped walking, giving him a cold stare.

“Since when did you start lying?” He asked in a rather serious tone, eyes flickering down to stare at his obviously shivering hands.

“Since when you’re _this_ persistent?” Hajime countered back, looking away. “Look it’s really okay, not like I’m dying . . .”

Oikawa had enough of his bullshit and went to grab his right hand, interlocking their fingers in a death grip. Hajime’s eyes widened; his tone laced with slight panic.

“ _Dumbasskawa_ , you-”

“Shush, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa grinned, clearly enjoying Hajime’s flushed face. His tongue slightly slipped out, a mischievous look taking over his features. He begins to swing their hands back and forth, humming a random tune. “Isn’t it a lovely day?”

“You think so?” Hajime’s eyes narrowed but he let out a defeated sigh, _already giving up_ and decided to silently endure Oikawa’s new tactics, whose face was practically glowing under the sky. The sun and moon had nothing on him. Hajime thought, changing his mind pretty fast. “I guess it is.”

**____________**

Hajime Iwaizumi does not care about popularity, much less had time to think of girls. He was a pretty simple-minded guy when he wants to be, head empty with only thoughts of volleyball. Everyone knew this, _Oikawa knew this better than anyone_ , then what went wrong?

Oikawa was on his way to Hajime’s class, whistling loudly and saying _hellos_ to some juniors. It was time for game practice and he was still missing. That guy was way too punctual for his own good. Hajime’s never late, not to mention he even lectures Oikawa as if _he_ was his mom. Oikawa would surely tease him to death for being late.

Oikawa’s steps slowed down when his eyes followed at the end of the corridor. He imagined many different scenarios but never in his worst nightmare had he imagined Hajime talking to a girl. It shouldn’t have bothered him. He should’ve walked away but he stood there frozen, dumbstruck. Somehow, someway, seeing them together had him weak at the knees and not the kind he usually likes. The girl appeared to be smiling, shy and nervous. Hajime was nodding to something she had said, his hands casually tucked inside his volleyball trousers.

Nothing could have prepared him for _this_ nasty blow. Oikawa could feel the jealousy trickle down his spine and pin his feet to the ground like a hopeless statue. His fingers instantly curled into a tight fist, nails grazing his skin _so_ forcefully, blood came rushing out. From his vision, it seemed like a perfect scene. The girl was so pretty, surely, Hajime would fall for her, maybe not now but at some point, maybe not this girl in particular but someone better than Oikawa, someone who meets Hajime’s expectations. This image was going to haunt him forever.

Painfully, Oikawa shifted his gaze on the floor. He felt like an intruder, trespassing a territory he wasn’t supposed to. Was he just a mere bystander after all?

“Tooru?” Hajime’s voice washed over in waves, slowly and then all at once, crushing all his second thoughts and self-doubts. Oikawa snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked around. The girl was now gone and Hajime stood ahead of him, a frown etched onto his beautiful face. When did he get _here_? Did he just say _Tooru_? It was very rare for Hajime to call him by his first name. Which means, he probably figured something was wrong with Oikawa and now he would see his pathetic side.

The world suddenly felt so weak, slipping from his grasp, _he_ felt so weak, Oikawa had to lean against the closest wall, hiding his face behind his hands in humiliation and frustration.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hajime knelt beside him on the floor, concern pouring from his voice. He was worried, Oikawa could tell that much and a sick part of him was relieved to know it. Hajime still cared for him. Hajime’s voice rang through his ears again, almost a lull, soothing. “Talk to me, Tooru.”

Oikawa exhaled and tried to put on his bravest face but even to his own ears, he sounded broken and desperate. “Can we stay like this for a moment?”

Hajime stared at Oikawa as if he was a puzzled piece to be precise and somehow, he keeps finding new ones. He heaved out a sigh, sitting next to his best friend. “Okay.”

For now, okay was more than enough.

_For now._

**____________**

It’s been a week since Oikawa freaked out in front of Hajime and made a fool of himself. His nerves were _still_ all over the place and he couldn’t help but think he was really stupid for reacting the way he did. He can’t afford to have any error yet everything’s falling apart, shifting and changing, much to his dismay. Why must things be this way? Somewhere in the back of his head, Oikawa had always known he liked Hajime and so far, he did a pretty darn good job to push his feelings away.

It kept nagging him, bothering him, a constant buzz in his head, perhaps a reminder of a sort. Oikawa was very much aware of his feelings and now he was acting on them. He wasn’t supposed to but he was doing so.

They were bound to collide and not in a pleasing way.

So, for both of their sake, Oikawa maintained some distance between them. In fact, he was _so_ on edge, the urge to runaway whenever he’s around Hajime never leaves his mind. His feet tingles and skin prickles with nervousness and newfound excitement. It wasn’t just Oikawa who was acting weird, Hajime had also been distracted. He was having trouble concentrating on volleyball which was a shock to the whole team and his spikes were scarily messy and he was staring off into space whenever and wherever.

Turned out, the team also noticed their odd behaviour and short exchange of words. The pressure among them was almost unbearable. Matsukawa was the first one to ask when Oikawa was stretching his legs and preparing for the practice match. They still had a lot of time.

“Alright, what’s going on with you?” Matsukawa had always been straight forward and blunt, never hesitating to speak his thoughts. He was a good friend and an amazing teammate, with lots of potential. If Matsukawa was talking to him right now, then Oikawa was sure that somewhere Hanamaki had to be interrogating Hajime.

Oikawa’s steady movements wavered and he stopped all together, facing his friend and laughed nervously. _Act normal_. “Nothing?”

“You’ve been acting weird.”

“How so?”

“Well for one you aren’t talking to Iwaizumi properly.” Matsukawa said. “and you’re off your game. We all know you’re the most expressive out of everyone in the team but you’ve been a sad fuck face recently. Whatever’s the problem, you need to sort it out with Iwaizumi before we end up losing in the tournaments.”

Oikawa grimaced at the harsh words, letting them sink in and settle, reality finally hitting him. Matsukawa was right. They can’t afford to lose, not when they were so close to victory. Oikawa realized just how selfish he was being. He nodded sincerely. “I understand, Mattsun.”

Matsukawa patted his back. “If you do then that’s all that matters, Captain.”

-

It seemed Oikawa’s team wasn’t the only one to notice the change between Hajime and him. Later, the same day when Oikawa was munching on his snacks in the living room, his mom asked or rather _exclaimed_. “You had a fight with Iwaizumi.”

He sat up straight, his face twisting into a scowl. “Why’s everyone assuming that?”

“Then it wasn’t a fight?” She at least had the decency to ask this time.

“No.” Oikawa shook his head. “It was . . . well I’m not really sure what it was but something is different I guess.”

She smiled, a _knowing_ look in her eyes which Oikawa found really suspicious. “Well then you two better talk it out soon.”

“I’m planning on doing so, mom.”

After a lot of overthinking, self-talking and strategic planning, Oikawa was exhausted. He couldn’t come up with a single good idea to confront Hajime and it was starting to get on his nerves. He sighed in defeat, letting his body fall on the mattress. _No_ , Oikawa Tooru was a lot of things but he wasn’t someone to give in this easily. Should he just text Hajime and ask him to come over for studies? _Lame_ but effective. It wasn’t anything big, just their usual study session. Then why were his palms sweating at the thought of them being alone? It’s not like _that_. Shaking his thoughts, he quickly typed in a message.

_Want to study together tomorrow?_

Hajime replied faster than expected as if he was waiting for Oikawa’s text. It comforted him.

_Okay. Come over to my house at 1._

Oikawa’s shoulder relaxed. He can do this.

**____________**

Oikawa was sure he was going to puke his guts before he even made it to Hajime's house. He was wrapped up from head to toe in winter clothes that provided warmth to his body but he was certain his gloved hands felt _cold_ and feet clammy. His stomach kept twisting and turning, anxiety hovering above him and when Hajime's house came in view, Oikawa had to stop walking in order to calm his breathing.

 _It's going to be okay._ Oikawa thought, stepping on the porch and knocked on the door loud enough, ignoring the thuds of his own heart. "Iwa-chan! Your favourite person is here. Open up."

Seconds later, the door slides open. Hajime stood opposite him and Oikawa's fingers clenched involuntarily. Hajime Iwaizumi was the most good-looking person, there was no doubt in his mind. Toned muscles, dark-skinned, spikey hair that was surprisingly soft and he was _tall_. Oikawa's breath was stuck inside his chest, his eyes glazing over the tiniest detail and whispered. "Hi."

“Hey.” Hajime sure took his time to respond. It was as if _he_ was compelled to look at Oikawa and it certainly made him feel self-conscious and lightheaded. 

"Iwa-chan, how long do you plan on staring?"

"Shut up, _Annoyingkawa_." Hajime snapped, drawing his brows together in a crease. "It’s all your fault for making _me_ miss _you_.”

Oikawa’s heart threatened to break into splits and cuts. Hajime wasn’t the kind of person to admit something, let alone say it out loud. Oikawa knows this because he had tortured Hajime countless time but the man just wouldn’t give in. His lips tipped up into a shit eating grin. “Did you really miss me?”

Hajime crossed his arms, not meeting his eyes and he even had a cute pout on his face. “As much as I hate to say it, I missed your annoying ass.”

“How cute, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa gushed, pinching Hajime’s cheek who smacked at his hand gently, pretending to be angry. “I missed you too.”

Hajime rolled his eyes and grabbed Oikawa by the collar of his sweatshirt, pulling him inside the house and closing the door behind them. “You’re mine for the day.”

“Whatever you want.” Oikawa smiled, making kissy faces while Hajime gave him a disgusting look. Just like that, they were back.

*****

They played video games for the first few hours, ate lunch together and threw insults at each other, did some push ups and arm-wrestling contest which to no one’s surprise Hajime won. When they were tired and had nothing else to pass their time, both of them agreed to get some homework done.

Oikawa was a little restless, _little being an understatement_. Hajime’s mother went for grocery shopping some minutes ago and now they had the house to themselves only. His imagination was running in all kinds of direction, leg constantly moving up and down. He kept flickering his eyes to look at Hajime every other moment like a secret he wasn’t ready to share. There was an unexplainable amount of tension building between them, rising and tugging at their hearts or maybe it just Oikawa seeing things.

Finally, Hajime dropped his pen, pulling all his attention to Oikawa. “Spit it out.”

“What?”

“Something’s bothering you.” Hajime stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “It’s literally written on your face.”

“Don’t worry about it, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa waved his hand dismissively, hoping to sound calm and collected even though there was a hurricane tumbling inside of him.

“Bullshit.” Hajime gave him a long stare. “I’m worried for you, _Tooru_.”

Oikawa’s belly fluttered and heart swelled upon hearing his name again. He could feel the redness coating his cheek and ducked his head in hopes of hiding the blush. He had no clue what to say and how to convey his feelings without feeling utterly embarrassed but Hajime was waiting. Suddenly, Oikawa’s throat felt dry, no words coming out of his lips and he reached for the glass nearby filled with water. He didn’t realise how sweat was forming on his fingers and somehow, it slipped from his hand, the glass falling on his lap, soaking his clothes. Good thing their notebooks were saved.

“Shit.” Oikawa immediately stood up, water dripping from his pants and sweatshirt. He made a run for the bathroom.

“ _Stupidkawa_.” Hajime got up too, following him. “Clean up before you catch a cold. I’ll bring some clothes.”

“I’m sorry, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa yelled, peeling off his clothes and shuddered as the cold air hit him, standing there only in his boxers, barefoot. Hajime came back not long after, bless him because Oikawa was starting to shiver. “Thank you.”

A white t-shirt and a blue hoodie, along with black trousers. _Hajime’s clothes_. At least something good came out of this and he was also saved from answering. Perfect. Oikawa snatched them happily and didn’t waste any time in wearing _his_ clothes.

“Hey, Oikawa?”

He turned around. Hajime was still lurking at the doorway, arms crossed and staring quite intently. “Yeah?”

Hajime slowly walked in towards him with a determined look on his face and didn’t stop until there was barely any gap left between them. “What was that thing bothering you?”

Oikawa clutched the wet clothes as if his life depended on it, neck burning and skin hot. He was sure, he was going to melt any second. Still breathless, he gulped hard. “Why do you ask?”

Hajime’s eyes narrowed. “Because I have a feeling I know.”

“Take a guess then.” Oikawa closed his eyes, not wanting to face the outcome. His heart was racing fast enough for him to consider he was going to die right here and right now.

“Do you like me?” Hajime’s voice rang through the bathroom and he was too whispering, hesitant and unsure as if he was stepping on cold water.

“I’m hopeless.” Oikawa dropped his forehead on Hajime’s shoulder, wishing nothing more than to disappear. “Was I that obvious?”

“No.” Hajime said. “But you talk in your sleep.”

_“What?!”  
_


	2. Hajime's not having it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime Iwaizumi isn’t as oblivious as everyone thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took me weeks to write but I edit my chapters over and over until I think it’s decent enough for everyone to read. I hope you like it (please I’ve read this like hundred times so I don’t know how I feel about it anymore). I cannot stress myself enough to read this chapter again because I might lose my mind. Anyways, Belated happy birthday to Hajime Iwaizumi, I literally love him so much. Consider this a late birthday gift. Now, let’s begin!

Oikawa sat with his legs criss-cross, cheeks puffed inside and arms folded neatly against his chest to display he was very much upset. His head was hurting from thinking _too much_ but it felt _too_ _little_ yet he still wasn't satisfied. Oikawa never anticipated this outcome. There were so many questions he wanted to ask but he couldn't bring himself to speak. His thoughts were an aching mess. Hajime was sitting opposite him, elbow propped on the small table and chin resting on his fist. He was looking at Oikawa in concern, watching his every move but at the same time, giving the space, he needed.

Oikawa wanted to be mad, angry, furious even but he was stuck feeling relieved.

Relieved by the fact that he didn't have to go through a disastrous confession. However, he still felt a little bit ashamed for liking his best friend, perhaps _guilty_ would be the correct word. Whether it was wrong or right, he didn't know. Oikawa hoped and prayed for Hajime to respect his feelings, to accept Oikawa the way he is now. He wouldn't want Hajime to be disgusted or hate him just because he likes boys or him in particular. Surely, he would understand, right? He also didn't fret over the thought of _what if_ Hajime rejected him. Even if Hajime turned him down, he would be fine. Even if Hajime didn't reciprocate his feelings, he would be fine. Anything's fine as long as Oikawa gets to be by Hajime's side because a part of him had always feared sooner or later, he was going to lose Hajime. The thought weight like a ton on his shoulders.

Oikawa let out a shaky breath. He was on the verge of losing his mind.

"Done overthinking?" Hajime asked breaking the ever-long silence. Oikawa was glad to hear his best friend's voice rather than his own suffocating thoughts. Hajime noticed him struggling. "You look pretty awful."

Oikawa scrunched up his nose. "How awful?"

"Like someone just announced you can't play volleyball anymore."

"Not helping, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whined, ignoring the embarrassment coating his cheeks as he slumped on the floor. He went to such great lengths to avoid his crush, only for his plan to flop. Then again, it wasn't exactly Hajime's fault for knowing all along about Oikawa's _not_ _so_ tiny crush. They slept over each other's house so many times, who knows what Oikawa had been spluttering in his sleep! But if Hajime found out like this, maybe it was for the better. Might as well get it over with. "Which sleepover was it?"

Hajime paused. "Lots of."

"Lots of?" Oikawa repeated, eyeing him suspiciously. "What exactly did I say?"

Hajime looked away, scratching the nape of his neck and mumbled something incoherent. Oikawa couldn't even hear him.

"Say it properly, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pressed, slamming his hands on the table, feeling his curiosity at its peak. "I want to know."

"It's embarrassing," Hajime said in a small voice, and to Oikawa's surprised, a faint blush rose on his cheeks. The great Hajime Iwaizumi was blushing!

"Well, I should be the one embarrassed since I was blabbering in my sleep like an idiot, not you." He tried to sound assuring for Hajime's sake but deep down, he was a mess too. What in the heavens did he say that made Hajime blush like a fool? He _needed_ to know.

"Fine." Hajime spat in a bitter voice, not meeting Oikawa's eyes. "You said you like it when I hug you from behind when we sleep."

Oikawa blinked, his cheeks turning hot. "That's not . . . so bad?"

"You want me to spike to your tosses only."

"I made that pretty clear."

"You hate it when I don't give you enough attention."

"Hahahaha about that . . ."

"You wouldn't mind kissing me."

"Okay! That's enough." Oikawa interrupted him, his fingers clenching and neck burning. His head hung low, perhaps in shame, perhaps in fear of seeing a disgusting look on his best friend's face directed towards him. "Did I really say those things?"

Hajime picked up on his sad tone and landed a soft smack on his head. "I don't mind."

Oikawa didn't dare to look up. "Huh?"

"I mean I don't mind or care for the matter if you like boys or girls." Hajime clarified with a fake cough. " _Or me_. So, stop being afraid about me leaving you or any of those trashy thoughts. It doesn't bother me."

"Really?" Oikawa's ears perked up, a smile making its way onto his lips. He was sparkling in an instance and oozing excitement and hope. "You promise?"

"Yes," Hajime nodded with difficulty because he didn't like how a few of his words had so much power over Oikawa. That it affected him on such a great level. It ticked him off and he truly wanted to scold him but decided to not stretch this matter any further. "You really are _trashykawa_."

"You are the best, Iwa-chan." Oikawa leaped to jump on Hajime and had he not been careful enough to catch him, they both would have fallen in the process or hurt themselves. Still, their heads bumped against each other. "Ouch."

"Calm down idiot," Hajime grumbled, struggling to detach himself from Oikawa who was wrapped around him like a leech. He was pretty much stuck underneath him and maybe, _just maybe_ this position wasn't so bad. "Jesus, you are like an energetic, oversized, annoying as shit but an ugly puppy. You are also heavy as fuck. Get off."

Oikawa pouted, not planning to move. In fact, he adjusted himself to a much comfortable position and now only half of his body was on top of Hajime.

"Puppies aren't ugly, Iwa-chan."

"But you are."

**_________**  
  
  
  


The team had always known how shameless Oikawa Tooru can be but to think it was this bad and have them witness everything with their own eyes, made everyone question why they were even friends in the first place. Unfortunately, their ace - Hajime Iwaizumi - was the victim of Oikawa's new tricks. No surprise.

"No, please. I'm tired. I can't move anymore." Oikawa dramatically said, limping on the bench, sweat dripping from his forehead. "I feel like I'm gonna die."

Everyone rolled their eyes secretly, thinking. _Here we go._

Hajime was sitting beside Oikawa, eyes closed and he too was sweaty and greasy, breathing hard. He grunted. "Then die."

They all have been practicing non-stop for quite some hours, perfecting their spikes, receives, and serves. Though it was true that Oikawa had been doing the most since being the team captain, he was the one guiding and helping his teammates, showing them new moves in action. It was an intense practice and to say they needed a break would be an understatement of the century. On top of it, the sun was gleaming brightly today and it was extremely hot inside the gymnasium.

Oikawa let his forehead drop lazily on Hajime's shoulder, body leaning against his in the slightest as he waited for Hajime to push him away or scold him like he usually does. However, the push never came. Perhaps Hajime was too tired to bother with what Oikawa was up to.

"Iwa-chan, do you think—” Oikawa didn't get the chance to complete his sentence before Hajime interfered calmly.

"No, I don't think so.”

"I haven't even said it yet!" He puffed his cheeks but even when he whined and complained, he still had a smile on his lips.

Hajime heaved out a sigh. "I already know you're going to say something useless."

Over the last few days, Oikawa found himself being a little braver and bolder, his eyes full of mischief and words teasing, almost sensual. The need to mess around with Hajime was too good and tempting to resist.

Like the time when they were eating ice cream after school. Hajime had a tiny speck of cream left on the corner of his lips. Oikawa – dumb Oikawa, stupid Oikawa - reached out without thinking this through and wiped the cream off with his thumb, his action painfully slow and his fingers trembled at the mere contact. The two locked eyes and suddenly Oikawa realised what he had actually done. Coughing awkwardly, he retreated his hand. Hajime had given him an intense stare but that was it. No insults came from him. Not even _trashykawa_ or _shittykawa_. Seeing how Hajime hadn't broken his arm or neck, Oikawa felt a sense of relief pass over him.

This was really unintentional but after observing Hajime's reaction, maybe now he might have a thing or two planned in his mind.

Another incident was when they had a practice match with Karasuno. On their ride home, most of the team members were already dozing off, worn out from the match. Hajime's attention was wholeheartedly on Oikawa as he listened to him talk endlessly about new strategies, ideas, and what they needed to do in order to improve, nodding and humming to show his agreement.

It was after some time when Oikawa stopped blabbering, staring open-mouthed at Hajime, who was taking in the view outside. The sun was close to setting, small streaks of light sneaking past the window and kissing the side of Hajime's face. His brown eyes seemed to be the brightest, skin glowing under the sunset and hair flowing. In that certain moment, Oikawa decided, Hajime Iwaizumi looked the most beautiful, not daring to take his eyes off him. He slipped his hand into Hajime's, interlocking their fingers and falling in love a little harder, faster, and more than before. He could only hope for this memory to imprint in the deepest depth of his mind.

Hajime glanced down at their joined hands and noticed him staring. "What?"

"I think Iwa-chan is really pretty." Oikawa couldn't help but beam.

"Shut up or else I'll break your face." Hajime threatened, narrowing his eyes and although he had a murderous look on his face, the tip of his ears turned a shade red. He was never good with compliments to begin with so this much was expected. Nonetheless of their banter, the whole ride Hajime let Oikawa hold his hand.

Thinking back to that time, Oikawa's smile grew into a lopsided grin. He scanned the gymnasium quickly and was pleased to find everyone busy. Whether it was an accident or on purpose, Oikawa rested the back of his hand above Hajime's knees, golden skin exposed due to the volleyball shorts he was wearing. Hajime's lap was right in front of his sight and needless to say it was one of Oikawa's best views. "Really?"

Hajime's body slightly stiffened, a pause in his breathing. Oikawa couldn't see his face so he could only follow his movements. He spoke moments later in a tense voice. "You know the team is still here. We are at a public place for fuck's sake." Yet he made no efforts to remove his hand.

Oikawa drew soothing circles, going higher and higher at a steady pace. _Oh, what he would do to ravish those thighs_. He tilted his face so his lips were merely inches apart from Hajime's ears and whispered in a sultry voice. "Iwa-chan, are you suggesting that if we were alone, you wouldn't have cared and let me do whatever I please?"

Hajime bolted up on his feet, emptying the space next to Oikawa, who was trying not to giggle like a high school girl and you'd think Hajime finally had enough of everyone's shit so he was going to take his leave silently, feeling flustered. _Right_. He had been planning to leave, the only problem was his fingers were firmly wrapped around Oikawa's wrist and he was dragging him along like a little bitch. The whole team watched them exit the gymnasium in a rush with wide eyes.

"Hahahahaha! Iwa-chan's so cute when he's flustered." After laughing a lot and slapping his knees a few times because he couldn't contain his happiness, Oikawa finally realised what was going on. The people they passed by gave them odd looks, nothing too bad but maybe it was the frustrated expression Hajime was wearing which made them wonder what was wrong. Oikawa raised his eyebrows in surprise, waving at random students and tried to sound less anxious. "Where are you suddenly taking me?"

Hajime chose not to respond, his grip visibly tightening while Oikawa begins to sweat nervously. They stopped in front of the volleyball equipment room and Hajime inserted the key with ease to unlock the door. He pushed Oikawa inside, walked in next, and shut the door with a loud slam.

Oikawa stumbled, his heart racing at an unexpected pace as he watched Hajime lean against the wall, arms crossed and stated. "We're alone."

Oikawa bit his bottom lip, his finger twitching and mind wandering in different places. His rambling mode kicked off. "Yes, we're alone. I can see that. Hahaha. By the way, nice room. A good kissing spot indeed. I wonder what two boys can do here. Not us, of course. Pft! Why would I think that? My sweet Iwa-chan, you do know I was only teasing you, right? You can always tell me no. I swear on your dick I won't do it ever again. You are kind of scaring me with that look on your face. Fine, I'll shut up. I'm speaking nonsense anyway. No need to kill me here."

Oikawa pressed on his tongue to stop from speaking any further and making a fool of himself, facing the other way so Hajime wouldn't have to stare at his ugly face. _Holy shit_. Oikawa felt so incapable of standing, so incapable of feeling capable that his arms were willing to fall off and feet wobbly.

"Tooru," Hajime called out in a strained voice and Oikawa could feel himself slipping into a world full of bliss. His whole body ached so badly, he wanted to never stop falling. Hajime pleaded. "Please, look at me."

How can Oikawa stand a chance against him? He was powerless when it comes to his dear best friend, unable to defend himself and so, he reluctantly gave in, turning around and pouted. Hajime stood with a pained expression as if he was having an internal battle and it broke Oikawa's heart in pieces because he was too familiar with that expression, something he often wears too.

Hajime took a careful step, his eyes boring into Oikawa's in a way that made him feel fuzzy inside. "What I'm about to ask you might be the most idiotic thing."

"Can't be worse than what I've said so far." Oikawa joked, waving his hand and hoping to lighten the tension between then.

Another step. Fingers folded in a tight fist. Eyes almost begging. "Yes or no?"

"Yes or no for what?" Oikawa was half-yelling. He was so nervous, he truly felt sick to his stomach. It would be embarrassing to puke now.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I _don't_ know!"

"Kiss," Hajime said in a low, constricted voice, and he was close enough to make Oikawa's skin prickle in waves. "Yes or no?"

Oikawa blinked once, twice, thrice and tried to process his words – tried to let them sink and settle – tried so many things but he could only fail because nothing made sense and everything inside him was going to melt away. His heart stuttered, vision blurred and any time he was surely going to faint. You'd think someone flirty like Oikawa would jump at the chance of kissing Hajime Iwaizumi, someone who loves to tease and play, someone who has been crushing on his best friend for a long time but he hesitated, his steps faltering and he bit his lip shyly.

"It's a yes but I've never kissed anyone b-before." Oikawa said with a hint of embarrassment and his breath hitched at dark look Hajime was giving him.

"Then I'll gladly be your first."

"Iwa chan-"

Fortunately, the rest of his words were muffled by Hajime, who pushed his lips against Oikawa's, barely, gently but nearly there, a soft press which took his breath away and had him, quite literally, seeing stars in the daylight. Oikawa clenched his eyes closed, his fingers gripping the hem of his volleyball shorts and bundling up the material in a tight fist. He was on the brink of panicking – thousands of emotions trespassing through his body and messing his thoughts.

"It's okay." Hajime's lips moved in the slightest as he mumbled, creating a weird tickling sensation and his cool hands enveloped Oikawa's fist, slowly unfolding them as if he was unwrapping his soul and tangling their fingers. Oikawa was still very much frozen, his mind had stopped working altogether that he forgot to initiate, _forgot to kiss back_. Hajime was pulling back soon. _Too soon_. Had it not been for his wet lips, the tingling commotion running through his spine and Hajime panting loud enough for him to hear his breathing, Oikawa would have thought this was all a dream, he was most definitely hallucinating for real this time or even as far as to assume he was daydreaming.

His whole body was aching so badly that he wanted to cower away and never show his face to anyone, never leave his room. He would have gladly kept overthinking if not for Hajime's next soothing words. "I wanted you to be my first too."

His tone was _so_ sincere and honest that Oikawa wanted to crumble before him and had no option but to believe him wholeheartedly, blindly and madly. He would be crazy to not do so. Oikawa didn't really have the time to appreciate the kiss, Hajime's honesty or the way he looked exceptionally sexy because Hajime Iwaizumi was swooping down to catch his lips again and this time Oikawa surrendered willingly.

He let Hajime kiss him to his heart's content, also following his lead into the excruciating slow-paced kiss. He was eager, clumsy and sloppy but Hajime didn't seem to mind. In fact, Oikawa was sandwiched between the wall and Hajime's body, the heat rising between them was unbearable, in a good way. Hajime pulled their intertwined hands above Oikawa's head, keeping them locked in one place and pressed his body further as if he couldn't bear the distance.

A muffled sound came from the back of Oikawa's throat, somewhere between a hum of appreciation and a whimper to convey that he liked whatever Hajime was doing to him, that he wanted more of it. Unfortunately, they couldn't keep going on forever and parted bashfully to catch some breath. Even so, Hajime trailed soft, lazy kisses on his jawline, throat and neck as if he wasn't done just yet. Oikawa sucked in a deep breath and could feel his skin ignite, squirming and whining. " _Iwa-chan_."

"Fine." Hajime unwillingly backed off, moving his head back to look at Oikawa and asked with a different face, his features relaxing. "No more?"

"No more," Oikawa said dejectedly. Even to his own ears, his voice appeared to be unusual, hoarse and next second, his knees were buckling but Hajime caught him. "I can barely stand. I feel like I'm going to turn into a puddle of water."

"We can fix that." Hajime hooked his hands behind Oikawa's knees and proceeded to pick him up with ease. Oikawa startled by the sudden move – had no choice but to wrap his legs around Hajime's waist. "How about now?

"Are you seriously _persuading_ me?" Oikawa bit his lip to hide his growing smile, a blushing dusting over his cheeks. He locked his arms around Hajime's neck, his tone light-hearted. "Who are you? What happened to _my_ Iwa chan?"

"He's right here holding you." As if to remind him, Hajime squeezed their chest together, skin to skin and Oikawa realised just how intimidating this position was, a moan sitting on the tip of his tongue. For some reason, Hajime's eyes dropped down to Oikawa's lips and he stole another long sweet kiss. He sighed against his lips, bracing himself and said indifferently. "You never asked me."

Oikawa was taken aback by the sudden shift in his mood. "Never asked you what?"

"If I like you back or not." Hajime looked away, purposely avoiding eye contact, and continued. "You never really asked me."

Oikawa was stunned to silence yet again, his mouth left hanging open. It was rare of him to wear a baffled expression, for him to be at such a loss for words that he could not find his voice, and for Hajime to be _this_ straight forward. Today was just full of surprises. As it turned out, Hajime wasn't as oblivious as everyone thinks, fairly it was Oikawa bubbled inside his own world, not having a clue. He thought he knew Hajime better than anyone but there were still some things that even he wasn't aware of. Oikawa really did not see any of this coming because apparently, he was the oblivious one.

"You're right. I didn't ask you but only because I assumed you probably don't like me back and that I had no chance with you. My bad." Oikawa laughed because saying those things out loud felt rather stupid. It was his fault for not realising it sooner – after all, he was known for reading people the best just by one glance yet Oikawa failed to read his closest friend. He looked at him profoundly, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. "Iwaizumi, do you by any possibility like me?"

"I like you a lot, _Tooru_. It's been driving me crazy." Hajime didn't hesitate to declare and stared at him directly, his eyes glazed over. "Let me be your boyfriend and you can tease me all you want, properly this time."

Oikawa grinned, pulling him down for a kiss. "Sounds like a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Oikawa: *leaves the gymnasium together* 
> 
> THE TEAM: 😳😳😳
> 
> KSSKSK I loved including the team in this part. As always, please let me know in the comments what you think of this fic so far. Lots of love! <3


End file.
